Hinata's Birthday
by Naruto-Hinata4everandalways
Summary: Hinata has a birthday theme of disney princess and princes and choose who's who. How much fun can a princess party really be at the age of 17.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata 17th birthday everyone dress up as Disney characters 

Hinata had finished training and sigh "What can I do for my birthday"

"Maybe it can be themed" said someone hidden in the shadows

"Yeah good Idea" she looked around to who said it but could not see anyone

"BOO"

"AAHH you could have given me a heart attack Naruto"

"Sorry" He grinned sheepishly and starched his head "Can I sit next to you"

"Sure" she blushed

"What are you doing for you birthday"

"I have no idea but I like them theme idea"

"Cool what your favourite DVD of all time"

"Don't laugh but The Little mermaid" she looked at him expecting him to laugh

"It's ok The Lion king is much better so why not theme it as the little mermaid"

"Yeah but what are the boys going to wear I'm sure you might do not mind dressing up as the little mermaid but the others will"

"True I do not want to dress as The Little mermaid and oh how about Disney princess and princes"

"Yeah that's a great idea but who gets dressed up as what"

"Hair colour"

"What"

"Sakura has pink hair right which is similar to red so she goes as the little mermaid and Prince Erick will be Sasuke because he has black hair like the Prince"

"Good Idea about how do you know so much about the Disney princesses" he lean in closer and whispered in her ear "because I watching Disney DVDs like that don't tell anyone that or it was my idea any of it because they boy will kill me oh and when you tell everyone I will pretend not know and not understand how you get so excited." She giggled

"Ok thanks, I finally know what to do" she looked at her watch "Shit father going to kill me I'm late" she sprinted off before he could say another word. "Hello Neji" she smiled happily and walked into the house. "What are you so happy about" looking at her puzzled.

"Ok if I tell you do not tell anyone promise"

"Promise"

"Ok so I was sitting under the feeling sad because I had no idea what to for my birthday so at I though of theme Little Mermaid but I could not do that because the boys would never agree

"Two right we would not"

"So I though Disney princesses and princes but then everyone would want to be the same princess so I thought I would do it by hair could so Sakura had pink hair it like so she the Little Mermaid and the Prince Erick has black hair so Sasuke has to be him. Or like Ino had blonde hair just like Cinderella she will be Cinderella. So what do you think good idea."

"Yeah hair colour is a good idea have you figured out everyone is going to yet"

"No but I have plenty of time and don't tell anyone"

"Fine" she walked upstairs happily smiling.

Hiashi came out of the living room and shock his head "How can she get so excited over her party I guess that why she is late it must have taken forever to thing that all through. I guess I can not tell her off because she is a rubbish liar and I could tell if that was a lie why she does not want to tell anyone"

"Not sure probably because she has not sorted out who is who."

The next day Hinata was walk to might her when see saw Sakura "Sakura guess what"

"What"

"I found figured out what I doing for my birthday"

"I do not understand how they get so excited" thump

"Ow what that for Sakura"

"For being an idiot anyway continue"

"My thing is Disney princesses and prince and you're the little mermaid because you have red hair what do you think and Sasuke" she turn to him err "you should be Prince Erick who the little mermaid prince it that alright"

"What is Ino-pig?"

"Cinderella because she has blonde and she is with Kiba because has brown hair like the prince in Cinderella"

"HAHAHA beat that bitch I get little mermaid which I love and she gets to with dog boy" she have Hinata a bone crushing "you're the best Hinata" Hinata started turning blue can could not speak

"SAKURA STOP IT SHE CAN BREATHE" shouted Naruto and Hinata was released from the hug.

"Sorry Hinata what about everyone else I have to be their when you tell she going to die" she smirk on her "sweet sweet revenge" and started laughing manically they all back away form her "Ops sorry got bit carried away I can wait to lover boys face"

"I know and I have not decided yet bye everyone shit Kiba and Shino are going to kill me" and she sprinted away.

"Hang on she are never mind Kakashi is probably there by now" and three of the walked to the training ground and surprisingly Kakashi was there. She told Ino who was thrilled to go with her crush Kiba. She told Shikamaru who he was going to be. Kiba once told was jumping up and doing a victory dance none of the notice Ino hiding in the shadows watching the scene will almost Shino sensed her and smiled but did not say anything.

She told Neji and Tenten what character they were and they did not mind and the hair colour idea. She told Rock lee, Chouji, Shino and Sai they could be any character form the five Disney movies the wanted. Later in the week when the sand siblings came she invited them and told Temari what she would be and the hair colour idea and Gaara and Kankurou could dress up as anything the want form the five movies. The movies are: Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty and Aladdin.

Who should Rock lee, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Gaara and Kankurou be dressed up as?


	2. Chapter 2

(Just so you know Ino and Kiba are Cinderella and the prince

Sakura is Ariel from the little mermaid and Sasuke is Prince Eric

Temari and Shikamaru Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip from sleeping Beauty

Hinata and Naruto Princess Jasmine and Aladdin

Tenten and Neji Bell and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast)

Hinata house was quite full and every one was having fun and the door bell went in came Gaara and Kankurou looking unhappy with the costume Temari had chosen. Gaara was dress as Gaston for Beauty and the Beast and Kankurou Jafar from Aladdin. Some of the boys did not come are Rock lee, Chouji, Shino and Sai. "Well everyone's here so the first thing is karaoke and the girls and I decides to start off with Naruto I just can't wait to be king."

"Ok" he said shrugging his shoulders and walked over to the microphone and pick it up and the song started. Everyone winced thing think he go to be terrible get the worst one over first the thought.

I just can't wait to be King Lyrics

**Simba**

Zazu

Nala

Both

Simba, Nala, Chorus

**I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!**

I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

**I'm gonna be the mane event**

**Like no king was before**

**I'm brushing up on looking down**

**I'm working on my roar**

Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**No one saying do this**

Now when I said that--

_No one saying be there_

What I meant was--

**No one saying stop that**

What you don't realize--

**No one saying see here**

Now see here!

**Free to run around all day**

That's definitely out--

**Free to do it all my way!**

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Everybody look left**

_Everybody look right_

**Everywhere you look I'm--**

**Standing in the spotlight**

Not yet

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_

**Oh, I just can't wait...**

_Just can't wait_

**To be king!**

"Wow you can sing" said shocked Sakura everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

He starched his head "Thanks who sing next I Sasuke should"

"Thanks dope" said an annoyed Sasuke

"No problem"

"Sasuke me and the girls want you to sing kiss the girl"

"Hn" and took the microphone

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

[Sing with me now]

Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better

She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

"Wow Sasuke you can sing"

"**Hn" and gave the microphone back to Hinata. She smiled and volunteered Neji next who sigh and took the mic and sang Be Our Guest**

[Lumiere:]

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

[Mugs:]

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

[All:]

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

[Lumiere:]

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

[All:]

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

[Lumiere:]

Life is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

[Mrs Potts:]

It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

[Chorus:]

[Mrs Potts:]

She's our guest

She's our guest

She's our guest

[Chorus:]

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

Gaara sang the song Gaston

[Gaston:]

Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with

the wrong man! No one says "no" to Gaston!

[LeFou:]

Heh heh. Darn right.

[Gaston:]

Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's

more than I can bear.

[LeFou:]

More beer?

[Gaston:]

What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

[LeFou:]

Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself

together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favourite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

[Chorus:]

No one's been like Gaston

A king pin like Gaston

[LeFou:]

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

[Gaston:]

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

[Chorus:]

My what a guy, that Gaston

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

[LeFou:]

Gaston is the best

And the rest is all drips

[Chorus:]

No one fights like Gaston

Douses lights like Gaston

[Cronie:]

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston

[Bimbettes:]

For there's no one as burly and brawny

[Gaston:]

As you see I've got biceps to spare

[LeFou:]

Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

[Gaston]

(That's right!)

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

[Cronies:]

No one hits like Gaston

Townsman:]

Matches wits like Gaston

[LeFou:]

In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

[Gaston:]

I'm espcially good at expectorating

Ptooey!)

[Chorus:]

Ten points for Gaston!

Gaston:]

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge

[Chorus:]

No one shoots like Gaston

Makes those beauts like Gaston

[LeFou:]

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

[Gaston:]

I use antlers in all of my decorating

[Chorus:]

Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

[LeFou:]

And his name's G-A-S- T -

G-A-S-T -E-

G-A-S-T-O- oh!

Gaston

**Gaara sang Arabian Nights**

Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the east

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night

Arabian nights

Like Arabian days

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes

Shikamaru and Temari sang

[Princess Aurora:]  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once,

[Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora:]  
The way you did once upon a dream

[Prince Phillip:]  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam

[Chorus:]  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.

Naruto also sings One Jump Ahead

[Aladdin:]

Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Crowd:]

Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Aladdin:]

Just a little snack, guys

[Crowd:]

Rip him open, take it back, guys

[Aladdin:]

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!

[Crowd:]

Who?

[Ladies:]

Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

[Aladdin:]

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[Crowd:]

Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[Aladdin:]

Let's not be too hasty

[Lady:]

Still I think he's rather tasty

[Aladdin:]

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

[Crowd:]

Wrong!

[Aladdin:]

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

Sasuke were dance when Sakura suddenly stop dancing and looked out the window and smiled Hinata who was dance with Naruto sigh. "Sakura" she and looked at shaking her head "Hell no"

"Hell yes" and went to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she walked and open the door she and zipped her only Neji and Sasuke look horrified the rest presumed that she had clothes on underneath. She stepped out of it she was wearing pink high heels blue jeans and a white string top. She opened the door and in walks Itachi, Deira, Kisame and sari and Tobi. She smiled "hi guys" Sasuke tensed what are they doing here he thought "Well it would have been unfair not have boy I like here as you have yours even none you have said anything". "Well you know the gang don't you"

"Yeah" said Itachi group she smiled. She run walked up to Itachi and give him a cuddle and took sneakily took his phone without him noticing and the she walked up to Deidara and wink. Just then Itachi phone went off. "Sakura" she sighed and threw the phone back over. Itachi answered it Sakura was over to Deidara and getting him by the stuff of the collar and started kissing him. "Oh By the way this is my boyfriend" Neji looked at them then it hit him who they were the Akatsuki. Neji rounded on Hinata "Did you your best friends is hanging round crazy killers"

"Back off Neji its Sakura choice" growled Naruto who liked he wanted nothing better than to knock out Neji.

"Stay out this do you what they are do know what they do"

"Yeah so what their not go to do anything unless you piss them off"

"Neji it fine leave please I don't want this to ruin it"

"Fine"

They continued dance and having fun no one notice that Hinata and Naruto we outside in the garden.

In the garden

"So can I give you a special birthday kiss" she blushed

"No" he looked at her surprised and started tickling her "Ok if you stop tickling me". They were making out and Naruto deepen it. The broke apart and grinned "So my partner in crime who should we set up"

"If we do that they will know"

"You, I am to much of an idiot to notice anything remember genius"

"No you can pin this complete on"

"We should get before the notices". They heard someone moan in pleasure. They looked in the green house and guess who was having sex and found none other than Neji and Tenten .Naruto grinned evilly. "Stay There" he mouthed to Hinata.

He sneaked behind the couple "Hypocrite"

"Jesus you scared the crap" they realise what happened once they were dressed who were trying to kill him. Hinata managed to slip back inside without being seen. Hinata was drinking some juice. "Neji and Tenten" Spat her juice and said what at the same time. She hugged "yes thanks I can get Neji back for embarrassing me"

"No problem me lady and hid me from them."

"Naruto I going to kill you" cried a fuming Tenten

"Not if I get him first" reply enraged Neji

"Hinata" they said together. Everyone was laughing they had not notice the paper on their back I fucked my team mate. "What so funny" said Neji

"Look at you back"

The tape and paper on back and blushed. He is so dead they were thinking.

"Hinata stop hiding him" They did not notice him stick to message on their backs. On it said I'm a girl and love my hair. Tenten said I'm a he she sh don't tell.

"They were laughing again what so funny"

"Message" Squeaks Sasuke through laughing fits. They read there new messages. The heard a bang upstairs. The charged upstairs as Naruto sneaked back in through the garden door. On Neji's bed he left sex underwear and a note that said have fun with Tenten.

He smiled " Do not tell them" He went over to Hinata whispered in her ear "You know the langue we brought as a prank to wind up Ino (they were going to leave in Kiba's house saying coming soon) well I left in Neji's room saying having good fun with Tenten".

Naruto saw the bottom of their shoes. He sneaked upstairs and took the underwear and took it back to his and came back and got back in through the garden. Neji and Tenten were on the couch as asleep with head together since they search the whole mansion for him. He took a picture and they did not wake. "Well I had to that since Neji was so rude to you on your birthday we can have that so I thought I get him back for you give everyone a good laugh." He was grinning from ear to ear everyone continued to have fun. "Truth and dare" cried Ino. Everyone agreed included Tenten and Neji were calm and Hinata told why he wound up Neji and Tenten was there as well so he wound he up as well and Neji apologised for be rude. The were all sitting in a circle and Tenten grin evil "since its Hinata birthday she can start truth or dare" Hinata gulped

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Naruto" she looked at him. He grinned and winked and she fainted. He laughed they did not realise I'm already dating her secretly. He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn Hinata she always faints" moaned Sakura she grinned and looked at Itachi "Truth or dare"

Itachi's sweat dropped. "Dare" Hinata had regained consciousness but she thought no one had notice so she kept quite. Naruto notice but did not say anything.

"Do not worry sure it wont be that bad like kiss Gaara"

"Great idea thanks Naruto" smiled Ino Naruto was now getting death glares form Itachi and Gaara

"Sorry guys beside no one every listen to me" Naruto laughed nervously. Itachi and Gaara got up and started kissing each and Itachi deepened. Gaara smirked and pinched Itachi opened his mouth in shock and Gaara put his tongue in Itachi's mouth. THUMP. They sighed thinking Hinata god she always faints and were shocked to see Sasuke had just fainted. And after a few minutes they broke apart. They both blushed slightly was hardly visible to anyone or so they though Hinata noticed. "OMG I always thought they would make a good gay couple." Squealed Ino  
"We are not going to started dating" said they pair together.

"OMG you even talk in union next you starting to finish each other sentences."

"We will not" they said in unison Itachi sighed

"Isn't it Naruto go now" smirked Itachi.

"Yeah good idea Itachi Naruto truth or dare" said Ino happily

Naruto appeared with a freezing cold bucket of water. "Yeah Ino"

"What is that water for" Sakura asked consciously

"To wake up Sasuke" smiled Naruto. He poured the whole bucket over Sasuke who nearly shat himself. "Who did that I'm going to kill them." Naruto put the bucket on the table and sat back down. "Will it's your fault dosing off. Fancy sleeping half way through truth and dare." He sighed "Good you're so grumpy you should have you nap earlier." They all burst out laughing at now fuming Sasuke who still had no idea who threw the water over him. Everyone was tears of laugher from their eye and stopped laughing "Neji truth or dare" smiled Tenten politely.

"I not playing"

"Oh yes you are." Smile Hinata as Naruto looked at his phone and winked at him.

"Fine god you two are evil"

Hinata looked puzzled and so did everyone else. Neji sighed "D, truth"

"You started saying dare first so dare it is." They smiled Hinata and Tenten as they say it together.

What do think Neji dare should be?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Hinata grinned at each other. "So Neji hair or girl"

"What are you talking about?" asked a baffled Neji

"Which dare would you rather do the girl or hair" Smiled Hinata

"The girl you are not touching my hair," Neji said

"Wicked I go get the stuff"

"What" to late she had already sprinted away he round on Naruto "Well"

He grinned evilly "Itachi and Gaara was a nightmare but yours will be murder" he laughed evil "You are doom flee for you will never live it Down" more evil laughed. Neji had gone pale like the rest of them what could was the kissing someone of you own sex. Hinata came back with pink dress and ribbons and a pink tiara. She smiled everyone's mouth hit the floor even Naruto he knew about the dress and the song but she had gone over the top with the shoes ribbon and tiara. "Naruto" he sprinted away and a merge with karaoke machine. She threw Neji the clothes go get change "Unless you want everyone to know about what you really."

"Fine" he stormed away Hinata grinned

"Sugar is sweet but revenge is sweeter." Who was laughing evilly? They girls knew not to get on the wrong side of her. SBD baby and took her sit next to Naruto. They all looked confused. He sighed, "Silent but deadly you never hear it's the quiet one you have to watch."

Neji emerged with pink dress and shoes on. "While we are finishing off Neji who's next?"

"Naruto" said an annoyed Neji

"Brilliant I love dares bring it on bitch"

"Excuse Me," said annoyed Sasuke

"It's the girl who come up with the good dares look at Hinata's for Neji." They boys all nodded in agreement. They could not deny that they had a gift for it.

"Neji's ready" Neji stood up he now had plated hair with a pink ribbon going and the plait and pink ribbons on the bottom as well and a shiny pink tiara on his head.

"It's ready" smiled who ready to push play for the song "oh and it's Mirror, Mirror by M2M

Hinata smiled "You have to stay like that for the rest of the sleepover.

Neji started to sing.

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind  
to say the kind of things I said last night_

Chorus

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me_

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me 

_Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get it the way  
And you were here for the moment I was to blame  
_

_Chorus  
_

_If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
And bring my baby, bring my baby back to me_

Chorus 3x

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see Mirror Mirror lie to me

"Naruto have to sing with Sasuke and you have to sing a Barbie.

"Sweet" Naruto turned in to a girl with long blonde hair. He played with his hair do you think it's a bit warm for bikini." They boys were having nose blood Naruto amine cried, "Everyone's fainted who's goes to sing with me?" he pouted.

"I did not faint," said an extremely pale Sasuke.

_- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  


_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!

He turned back into his normal self.

"Itachi" said Naruto since he was not pay attention

"Dare What Dare?" asked a confused

"Great you choose dare"

"What no fine"

Itachi was now wearing what Neji was wearing. Pink shoes, tiara, dress and pink ribbons in his hair.

"Now you're going to sing I want you to love me by Letters to Cleo"

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me_

Itachi grinned "Naruto you have to sing a love song to Hinata"

He gulped "Ok I choose Backstreet Boys shape of my heart"

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Show you the shape of my heart

"Give her a birthday kiss cried Sasuke he as Naruto blush and Hinata on the lips. "So Hinata will you date me?"

"Yes" she squealed. He smiled they went and sat down. Hinata sitting on his lap and he had his hand wrapped around her.

"Sasuke truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear my dragon outfit"

"Really" he smiled and then she held up the dragon outfit from Rapunzel. He gulped

"Also you have to sing the Puff the Magic Dragon song."

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff,  
And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh_

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail,  
Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,  
Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

A dragon lives forever but not so little boys  
Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.  
One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more  
And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.

His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,  
Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.  
Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave,  
So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee. 

"Shikamaru" said Ino

"I'm asleep," He said

"No your not or you would not have said I am asleep" ha smiled Ino

Hinata looked at her watch it was and "OMG IT ONE OCLOCK IN THE MORNING"

Sasuke raised an eye "so Shikamaru and Kankurou have got away Scott free"

If you come up with any good dare please tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata sighed, "Shikamaru, Kankurou and Temari will do a dare then we can get some sleep" everyone nodded happily. "Fine" they smiled it not that bad. Hinata disappear up stair and came back down with three pink dress and hair bands. The sighed oh dear they thought.

They change into the dress Hinata smiled "your song you are going to sing is Sheila's Wheels - Women Car Insurance Song now your look like the three girls"

(Link for the video .com/watch?v=f3jNd63cHA0&feature=related).

The song and everyone cheered and fell asleep. The morning when they woke Hinata made pancakes for everyone and gave everyone a cup of juice. They all tricked out until only Hinata and Naruto was left. Naruto gave Hinata kiss on the lips and left. She blushed and giggled and Naruto left. Hinata was left home alone. She stayed cleaning up the mess from which you can mange to hungry teenage what a mess she though by the time her father came was back the house was back to it normal tidiness. He had lovely birthday present for her she was some beautiful dress from a board. She gave him hug "I thought you forgot"

"No"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes had a few friends around" the rest of the day was spent as normally.


End file.
